


Doctor's orders. (A Dr Robert Laing fic)

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 70's, Doctors, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fingering, High Rise - Freeform, I WRITE WHAT I WANT, Innocent, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, au tom, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you read this please put yourself in the mindset of it being in the 1970's. Right now..so this one has been influenced by the whole Dr Laing thing (you know what I'm on about) and although it's not Laing it's certainly a nod towards him.<br/>A sheltered young and pregnant Mrs Mosse just so happens to be Dr Hiddleston's last patient for the day and then it's smut all the way from there on. It's also from Dr Tom's point of view throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's orders. (A Dr Robert Laing fic)

I have my last patient of the day and I couldn't be happier about that. Today had been a rough one but ask any general practitioner and they'd tell you much the same, it goes with the profession. You have to take the rough with the smooth or else you're in the wrong job. Right now all I want is to wrap it up for the day and have a long soak in the bath.  
I stuff a couple of strong mints in my mouth and wait for that that knock.  
And right on cue as luck would have it.

"Enter." I say.  
I offer a warm smile when I notice her condition, I put her to be at six months gone. You can never be too sure just by looking at how they carry because each woman is very different. She sits in the chair and tucks a lock of her hair behind her rather sticky out ear. I want to trace the curve of her ear with my tongue, it's just as well she can't hear my thoughts or I'd be up shit creek without a paddle.  
"Hello Doctor." she says with a little tight smile.  
The nerves are unmistakable. She fidgets with the hem of her dress and looks up at the flickering overhead light, it's been on the blink for a while.  
"What can I do for you Mrs Mosse?" I'd had a quick glance at her notes. She was twenty-two, asthmatic and very easy on the eye in that doe-like way some young women are.  
"Well..um." she takes a deep breath and I watch her place a hand on her forehead.  
"Can I get you a glass of water?" I offer her.  
"Thanks." she nods.

She takes a gulp and I watch her swallow, it's sets my mind to other things but one had to remain professional despite the little fella twitching to life. I'm only human after all.  
Mrs Prudence Mosse was a very attractive woman and I'm sure not many would be immune to her charms.  
I take my seat again and cross my legs. My care is to my patient first and foremost.  
"It's rather embarrassing. You see Doctor ever since I've started to show my Harold won't touch me." She pats her bump while forcing herself to look me in the eye.  
"He says he doesn't want to hurt me or the baby." she adds sadly.  
"A lot of men do find that a worry, if you sent him to see me I could have a word and assure him it's more than fine to continue to be intimate." I say.  
"Oh..thank you." she looks relieved but not entirely done.  
"Is there anything else Mrs Mosse?" I ask.  
"Well see it's of a personal nature Doctor." She twists her dress hem again.  
"Go on?" I rest my elbows on the desk and lean forward.

"Ever since I got caught..there's no easy way to say this Doctor but I'm constantly aroused, more so than I've ever been in my life." She reaches for the glass of water and takes another sip, her mouth no doubt dry with nerves.  
"I see." My cock almost jumped for joy in my trousers at that information.  
"Is it normal?" She asks, her face heated with embarrassment.  
"Perfectly normal." I reassure her.  
"Oh thank heavens." she smiles at me, her two front teeth have a tiny gap and I have to fight the urge to reach across and kiss her.  
"I would say if your husband still finds the idea of intimacy a worry while you're pregnant then take matters into your own hands." I was throbbing as I spoke.  
"I'm not sure I follow you?" She says with a puzzled look.  
"I mean it as in..if you have a private moment then you should touch yourself or use a marital aid to bring yourself to orgasm. You'll feel better for it." I shift in my seat as my cock swells in my trousers.  
"Harold doesn't believe in all that." She says sadly.  
"Does he not? Well then he's a idiot." I say unapologetically.  
"He's older than me you see." She bursts out a little too quickly.

Well it all came tumbling out after that. Harold was fifty-seven years old and had lived with his mother all his life. After the old woman popped her clogs he'd joined up to a local library book group and unfortunately young Prudence had caught the dirty old sod's eye. At eighteen she'd walked up the aisle a virgin and spent her first night of marital bliss in her deceased mother-in-laws bed. She was trapped.  
Her own family weren't much help.  
At twenty-two she knew nothing about her own body and how to pleasure herself properly.  
That wouldn't do.

I locked the door and waited till she said called ready. I could hear her rustling behind the navy blue curtain. What I was about to do was pretty common practice once. That was how I rationalise it to myself.  
The familiar squeak of the examination table and then she called "Ready!"  
She lay completely naked with her legs tightly crossed, of course I'd asked her to remove all her clothing while I examined her, you can never be too thorough.  
I have to say there wasn't a part of her I didn't find appealing, the ripe swell of her belly and the soft breasts with the delicate pattern of blue veins, the stubble along her bikini line were she'd attempted to tidy the odd random hair.  
I was overwhelmed with desire but had to at least act professionally, indeed if Mrs Mosse had been more worldly I wouldn't be indulging myself so wickedly.  
"Please don't feel embarrassed, I do this a lot more than you think." I lied.  
"Really?" she asked with those big trusting eyes of hers looking directly into mine.  
"Really. Now I need you to lift your knees up then let them fall apart for me." I gave her thigh a little pat with my hand and she complied without a second thought.  
She was a meek natured woman and that would make this easier.

I cupped each newly full breast and teased each of her nipples to a hardened little peak, I had to hide my smirk as her breathing became more laboured.  
"Well no cause for concern with these." I say and give them another firm squeeze.  
While she's still gathering her wits I trail my hands over her bump and do little circles around her navel then slip my hand down to that patch of hair. It's fair to say I have a keen sense of smell and Prudence Mosse smelled like morning dew, she was deliciously wet. My fingertips glide over her clit and I part her folds with my best clinical expression plastered across my face.  
She lets out a rather guttural moan as I pretend to be busy. My cock is painfully hard and there's no way of hiding it so I leave it be.  
"Everything is in order, although I'll just check internally." My finger slips inside her with ease, I feel her walls clench hungrily around it and make a show of looking serious.  
I delve in and out four times with my finger and she cries out.  
"I'm sorry Doctor!" she whimpers.  
"It's ok. I'm going to make you feel all better." I say and lean in to taste her wetness.

There's no point in pretending this is professional conduct anymore and I don't think Mrs Mosse cared in any case. She has her hand holding my hair as I swirl and flick my tongue over her sensitive little clit.  
"Oh Doctor!" she gasps.  
I slip two fingers inside her, she's close now.  
It takes so little effort to make her cum that I'm beyond smug about it.  
Finger fucked and licked to completion her legs go slack and she takes in a deep breath.  
"How was that?" I ask her.  
"I need more." she pleads.  
How could I refuse?

"I need your word that you will never tell a soul about what I am about to do." I say.  
"I won't say a thing." she promises me.  
I lose my clothes quickly, kneel up onto the table and take her with one hard thrust.  
"This is what you're short of." I say while I fuck her.  
"You need a real man who can ease that ache between your legs." I have no idea where this talk is coming from but I sense she's enjoying it from the way she claws at my back.  
"I do." she sobs.  
My tongue traces along her ear and I can barely hold off my own excitement.  
"I want you to cum." I growl.  
I grab her under her jaw, her eyes are fluttering as she peaks once more.  
She's beautiful, so delicate.  
I soared over the edge of my release and spilled myself inside her with a deep satisfied groan.  
I heard a click and puff and see she's somehow managed to grab her inhaler from her purse and take a breath. I try my hardest not to laugh.  
"I feel so much better now." she smiles.

She'll be due for another appointment this Friday.  
Twice weekly was how it'll be from now on.  
I planned on taking my time.  
I've given her strict orders to rest up a lot...and to explore herself and report back to me.  
Harold Mosse won't stand a chance once I'm done.


End file.
